The Knight and The Spy
by Poetic License
Summary: Kel is sent to the Copper Isle on a Dipolmatic mission, where she meets the Lioness's daughter, Aly. Together they help save the Isles from a not so new enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All names belong to Tamora Pierce (except Fala, Fala's mine hehe my own my precious). I say names because i used names of people and the characters are different so...yea. Everything place is Pierce's and most of the people.

well here you are enjoy

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small walked briskly through the palace hallways toward her former knight-master and current task-master, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak's quarters to receive a new assignment. Lately she had been assigned to patrol duties on the border. The war with Scanra had been over for nearly two years and life had settled back down into it's normal peacetime grooves. Kel liked life at the palace, but being without a mission for nearly six months was just ridiculous. They could at least try to find her something to do, now it seemed they had and Kel could have jumped for joy. 

"Hello, Mindelan. Where are you off to," Nealan of Queenscove fell into step beside her. His green eyes sparkled with humor and his brown hair was swept back from a widow's peak as always.

"I'm going to Raoul to be briefed on my new mission," Kel answered.

"Peachy, so am I. I suppose that the Lioness will be there, too. She told me to meet her in Lord Raoul's quarters." The pair entered Raoul's room and found not only Alanna the Lioness but her husband Baron George Cooper. Raoul welcomed them his normally cheerful, twinkling black eyes grave.

"Glad you two are here," said Alanna. "Now to business. We need you to go to the Cooper Isles."

"Why," asked Neal impertinently, "Despite the new dynasty, the government is holding up well and the place is prospering. Not to mention everyone even luarin nobles love the new Queen Dovasary." Alanna pursed her lips and turned to her husband.

"There's a problem it seems that a few luarins have been trying to start a rebellion. King Jonathan believes that if we send a few Tortallan knights to show support of the new monarch it will scare off the rebels, and if necessary they can help the raka if an uprising does occur," explained George.

"Sounds interesting," said Neal, then unexpectedly turning to Kel he asked, "what'd you think?"

Kel hesitated, "With all due respect, this mission sounds more political than anything else." Kel hated politics it was filled with people who tried to get into to power and lied and cheated and in some cases killed to get it. She hated that continual struggle that people felt necessary.

"It is, Kel, we're not saying that this mission will be very interesting to you, but we need some who is courteous and practical to balance out Neal's sarcastic personality," said Raoul giving the outraged Neal an apologetic smile.

Neal sigh and muttered, "I am doomed to be misunderstood." This statement caused everyone in the room to stifle a snort of laughter.  
"So will you do it," Alanna asked." Kel nodded and Neal whooped. He grinned sheepishly. He wouldn't have been any fun without you he explained later. "Owen of Jesslaw, my son Alan of Pirate's Swoop, Merric of Hollyrose, and Faleron of King's Reach will join you." Kel smiled slightly thinking well if this trip isn't going to be interesting the guys will make sure it is.

"Alanna I think you forgot one small detail, the Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami, will be there as well and it will be your jobs to make sure nothing happens to them," laughed Raoul.

"Yes there's that," Alanna agreed, laughing too.

* * *

Alianne of Pirate's Swoop stood in the streets of Rajmuat waiting for the Tortallan ship the Jasson to dock. Her Majesty Queen Dovasary was waiting to receive the Jasson's occupants with a royal welcome. Aly was standing a little was off from the Royal welcoming committee dressed as an old merchant woman selling apples. Her reddish gold hair was covered by a brown hood, her face was heavily made up to look like an aged wrinkled women's, but her unmistakable green eyes shone wickedly from the old face. As the Jasson docked and the passengers filed off Aly's sharp eyes watched for anything suspicious. The tall woman leading the pack must be the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Aly had only seen her once in a vision sent to her by Kyprioth the Islands' patron god. Keladry had not changed much since then, her fawn brown hair was still cut to earlobe length and her dreamy hazel eyes still contradicted her nonsense expression and stubborn mouth and chin. Nealan of Queenscove followed the Lady Knight, then came Owen of Jesslaw, then Merric of Hollyrose, the Royal couple Roald and Shinkokami, Faleron of King's Reach, and Aly's twin brother Alan. They were warmly received by Dove and her step-mother Winnamine. The group started toward the palace and Aly trailed after keeping an eye everywhere.

* * *

Kel stepped off the ship and saw the girl queen of the Copper Isles standing before her. Dovasary was dressed relatively plainly as monarchs go. She wore a simple, but elegant amber gown that complimented her glowing brown skin and a gold circlet on her forehead symbolizing her status and a sheer veil covered her face. Her smile was warm and open, it gained Kel's trust almost instantly. The procession to the palace was slow because Dove, as she had insisted that Kel and the others call her, stopped to say hello to everyone from fisherman to merchants to wealthy land owners. When they finally arrived Kel and the other were shown to their rooms then told that they would have to clean themselves up for dinner with Dove. Funny thought Kel everyone in the palace calls her Dove not Dovasary it just seems to depend on whether or not they add in Lady or Queen. 

Neal came sauntering in combing his hair and drawled, "Queen Dove is certainly amazing. I wouldn't think someone her age would be so tactful and aware of things that could happen politically if this didn't go well." Kel nodded she had noticed that about Dove, too. The queen was surprisingly serious for one so young. Kel supposed it was from being surrounded by advisors and older nobles that did it. Merric, Owen, Faleron broke her thoughts when they came into her room joking loudly.

"So, Kel, what do you think of this palace," asked Faleron, "It's beautiful isn't it. I never thought that the raka could construct something like this."

"Yes," agreed Owen, "I'd always heard that they were a bit savage."

"You have to remember, dear Owen," Neal said sweetly, " the version of the story we hear is from the conquerors point of view not the natives. I'm sure that the raka would see the luarin as savage."

"Most likely," answered Owen lightly making an effort to pretend to ignore Neal. There was a knock on the door and Alan came in. He had been the group's quietest member this was due to the fact that he was the youngest and Kel and the others were complete strangers to him. He resembled the Lioness more than his father Kel noticed, but his green eyes were definitely his father's. Kel didn't know where he got his strawberry blonde hair. Kel suddenly realized she knew very little about him she knew he was a new knight and had a twin but that was as far as her knowledge of him went. She made a mental note to try to get to know him better during her time here.

"Excuse me, but the Lady Dove wants to remind you that dinner will be served in five minutes," interrupted a servant.

* * *

Kel was examining her food when Alan settled down in the seat across from hers. 

"I'm guessing you don't like the look of it," he said grinning and giving his own platter and experimental poke with his fork.

"Not especially," Kel answered, "it's a bit too…" she let her thought trail as she looked down at the spicy goop in front of her.

Alan laughingly replied, "I know what you" he broke off when a girl about his age height with the same eyes and hair came out of now where and hugged him fiercely. "Aly," he mumbled as she let go of him. Kel studied the new arrival with interest the girl obviously knew Alan well to show such an open display of affection, but who was she. Then it all clicked into Kel's mind and she later she wondered she hadn't seen it right away. The girl had to Alianne Alan's twin sister, Kel had heard she had been missing during the Scaran war and been found, but not where. AApparently she now resided in the Copper Isles. After Aly's boisterous greeting to her brother she turned to Kel.

"It's nice to meet you finally Keladry, Mother always speaks highly of you," she said rather breathily. "Now if you don't too much I have to go and see Dove. Maybe next time we can talk a bit more." She said all this very quickly so Kel had trouble digesting it all at once and by the time she did Aly was gone. Kel couldn't believe this was the Lioness's daughter she had expected someone more like the Lioness herself instead she found someone rather distracted and ditzy. Suddenly she became aware of Alan watching her intently.

"What do you think of my sister," he asked. Kel fumbled for an answer that wouldn't offend him or insult Aly.

"Ahh… well.. She's….. energetic," Kel managed to say weakly. Alan burst out laughing.

"Of all the things that Aly's been called by people over the years I think that's the first time I've heard energetic. Well I suppose it's true, but don't let her ditzy act fool you she really a lot like Mother though she'd die before she'd like to admit it." Kel smiled weakly and went back to her food.

* * *

Later that night Aly was walking in the palace gardens mulling the nights events over in her mind. Her meeting with Keladry though brief had been illuminating. Kel was obviously intelligent, but it seemed she liked to take things at face value. She hadn't even seen through Aly's act, then again she though I am a born Player. Dad always said so. She's typical warrior type. Aly's thoughts once again returning to Kel. Bright, practical…… and interesting no doubt about it. Well she is Tortall's second Lady Knight. It's hard to believe that Nealan is a knight he doesn't act like it a bit. He'd rather be reading than swinging a sword. The complete opposite of Owen. All and all I think I agree with Uncle Jonathan's decision to send this particular group here. Some how they give you a peek into Tortall and they give the impression, despite their goofiness, that they know what they're doing. 

When Aly was safely locked up in her own home she thought about contacting Nawat who was in one of the Northern Islands with their daughter, Fala. every summer Nawat took her to visit her crow cousins and left Aly behind for a few weeks. Aly didn't mind…much. She thought I was good that Fala got to know the crows but that didn't stop her from missing both her and Nawat horribly. Aly sighed and decided that maybe tonight wasn't the best night for her to magically contact Nawat. After all it was late and Fala would be in bed in now any way. With that decided Aly settled down into her bed and fell deeply asleep.

In her dreams she was visited by Kyprioth. It was one of those totally random and occasional visits that he still sometimes paid her when he remembered that he owed her for getting the Isles back from his brother and sister gods, Mithros and the Mother Goddess. Aly liked his visits no one could be as charming and entertaining as Kyprioth when he put his mind to it and in this dream he was in a good mood and therefore her entertainment was his game.

Meanwhile Kel slept fitfully dreaming about something she hadn't dreamt about in nearly two years the Nothing Man and his Death machines.

* * *

Blayce shifted from one foot to the other contemplating how his father Blayce the Gallan made the killing machines. He was the image of his father short, long-nosed, narrow-mouthed, with dull, brown hair, and small, nervous eyes that darted around the room.. Both men resembled rats, but Blayce the second looked like a water-logged one. His hair was slicked back from his high forehead in an attempt to cover the growing bald spot at the back of his head; it was the comb over from hell. He'd also inherited his father's annoying habit of twitching at the slightest sound. 

Blayce had been experimenting with death magic from some journals of his father's he was able to salvage from Galla. So far he wasn't having the best of luck. Curse Father and his awful handwriting thought the mage vehemently as he tossed aside the worn leather volume only pick up another and begin again. He would have gone on in this fashion if there hadn't been a knock on the door.

"Come in," Blayce yelled. Sulion of Lelin entered.

"Have you finished, mage," asked the young man contemptuously.

"No."

"Hurry up, mage, I want my revenge on the Temaida family as soon as possible!" Blayce rolled his eyes in disgust and waited for the flow of the man's words to cease. "They overthrew the proper, noble luarin rulers and placed some puffed up half breed chit in their place. It's insufferable how those raka are acting now they've got their queen," he sneered and went on. "My death machines I will throw out those raka savages and the luarin we take their rightful place," he paused, " above the raka."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," murmured Blayce.

"That's right, mage. But you seemed to have over looked the small detail that I need your death machines. Which by the way were promised completed over a month ago. I want them now or I will find other means to exact my revenge and with out me where would you be?" Blayce was sullenly silent. "That's right! NO WHERE! You'd be on some street corner half drunk and begging for money like I found you. Now finish those machines, mage." Blayce flinched as the lord banged his fist on the table and turned out of the room. Blayce went back to work his mind full of the tortures; equal to those in Dante's seventh circle of hell, he would inflict on the world and especially Sulion with his death machines.

* * *

Two year old Fala was contentedly playing with a collection of odd shiny orbs that her crow cousins at given her when Aly contacted Nawat's magic mirror. Nawat was in the other room fixing something for them to eat at the moment so Fala was the one to answer her mother. 

"Mama," said the child delightedly. Aly studied her daughter, her olive-brown complexion was a mix of Nawat's skin tone and Aly's, her short, crow black, corkscrew curls were clustered around her chubby face, and a wide smile graced her features. Her green eyes looked admiringly up at her mother. Aly satisfied that with Fala's appearance smiled.

"Fala. Go get Daddy please," Fala nodded and went. When she reentered the room she was dragging her father in by his pinky. He ruffled her hair affectionately and turned to Aly.

"How are things," he asked.

"Boring," Aly smiled.

"Meaning there's no trouble."

"Yep," she sighed dramatically and went on, "What happened to the good old days when people kept secrets and tried to overthrow the current monarchy?"

"I haven't the slightest." answered Nawat airily. "Maybe you should ask the Trickster to stir up trouble among the mortals for your entertainment," he suggested mischievously.

"I tried," Aly said mournfully. "He absolutely refuses. I do believe he's losing he edge. Getting too used to peace and harmony and the like."

"Well it's not all peace and harmony," replied Nawat suddenly serious. "There's been rumors flying around about a mad mage making metal monsters live with death."

"You're sure it's not just a rumor?"

"Yes, some of the nestlings have been lost near where the mage is supposed to be."

"Interesting, I wonder what it could mean," Aly mused. "Tell your cousins to keep an eye on the place the last thing we want is a mage appearing out of no where with an army of monsters."

"Yes, duani," laughed Nawat and ended the communication. He turned to Fala and said, "I'd say that your mother worries to much, but she has an awful habit of being right."

"Mama worried," asked the two year old confusedly.


	2. Jousting Jokes

* * *

ok new chapt short but whatever i have all of spring break to write more

* * *

A steady metallic thunking was heard through out the town of Hillcrest as the great metal monsters threw themselves against the protective outer wall. People were screaming all around as strange men in chain mail bearing an unfamiliar crest rampaged through the streets snatching up anyone who wasn't in hiding. They pushed past the town's minimal defenses with ease and the machines created panic and terror among the population. The few townsmen who dared stand against them were cut down with ruthless efficiency. With in the week the hired army had captured and executed the town's government officials and turn the buildings to there own uses. The main meeting hall, though, was kept for the lord and his rat, the conquerors of the unsuspecting town.

* * *

"Go Kel," cheered Neal over enthusiastically from the fence. Kel gave in an exasperated look before commanding Peachblossom to a trot. That morning Kel had decided it was time and past to brush up on her jousting skills. Unfortunately she had mentioned it to Neal and unfortunately Neal had coerced Merric and Owen into practicing with her. As much as Kel liked the trio she like to practice alone and them there was a distraction.

"Try not to kill me alright, Kel," said Merric. "I'm not Raoul." Kel just barely restrained rolling her eyes.

"Ready, set, GO," someone called from the stands. They charged toward each and a moment after the collision Merric went flying. Kel dismounted and walked toward a tilt-silly Merric who was still on the ground.

"I'm not Raoul and I'm not a bird either," he groaned as soon as Kel was in ear shot.

"I know," Kel smiled, "Raoul would have sent me flying and a bird would have the sense to land properly."

"Kel," he said seriously, " if you ask for me tomorrow you shall find me a grave man."

"I'm sure I will," Kel replied in a false motherly voice.

"Awww, Kel," he whined dropping the act, "can't you just be a little bit sympathetic."

"No," Kel answered mercilessly. Merric gave her a mock look of horror and pretended to die.

"So the red head finally croaked. I knew it would happen someday," jokingly mourned Neal.

"I have not croaked," yelled Merric from the ground temporarily relieved. "I died a valiant and honorable death on the battle field." He went limp once again pretending to be a corpse.

"If he died and honorable death then his grave should be strewn with flowers," Owen said as he dropped dandelions into his friends face.

"HEY," Merric cried as the yellow flowers rained down on him. He shook dandelions out of his hair as he stood. "Are they all gone?"

"Yes," said Kel keeping her face Yamani calm as she internally laughed at a dandelion caught in his curls. Just then Alan and Aly came walking up. Alan took one look at Merric, tried to stifle a laugh and gave an ungentlemanly snort instead. Aly merely eyed him with curiosity.

"You have a dandelion in your hair why," she asked.

"A what? Oh no! Kel! You said they were all gone," he cried realizing what Aly was talking about.

"So what brings you here," Kel asked Aly, she hadn't talked to her since the dinner.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a trip. Just a small one to a town called Hillcrest. We haven't received a report from the nobles visiting there and thought we'd check it out. It's probably nothing but still I like to have my bases covered." Kel looked to the other they nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright we leave in a week," said Aly and left quickly.

* * *

all done i told you it was short i'm not a fan of writing long chapters but i might in the near future who knows 


	3. Finding HIllcrest

Aly grumpily pulled her hood over her head and wrapped the cloak more securely around herself. The light drizzle had become an inconvenient and irritating downpour. Well we should be at Hillcrest by nightfall, Aly thought drearily.

"And I thought traveling in Tortall was bad," said Keladry's voice. Aly turned to the knight in surprise she hadn't realized she had been there. She's good for me to not notice her, mused Aly before she tuned back into Kel's talking. "At least we weren't slogging through road less forest."

Aly smiled. "There's a road. It's just hard for non-raka to see it."

"Meaning luarin," Kel stated.

"Yes."

"Do you think there's anything seriously wrong in Hillcrest," asked Kel curiously.  
"I'm not sure," said Aly worriedly, "I've been hearing strange things from around there and of course," she added lightly, "I have ulterior motives." Kel frowned questioningly. Aly laughed. "My husband and daughter are in the neighboring village."

"You're married," gasped Kel surprised.

"Yes for nearly two years now," answered Aly. Suddenly something occurred to Kel.

She blurted out, " So Alanna is a grandmother?" Aly grinned mischievously.

"Yes and next time you see make sure to rub it in. She loves Fala, but she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that I have a daughter now. I think it makes her feel old." They pair came over the hill and saw a ruined Hillcrest.

"Mithros," breathed Kel. "What happened here."

"A battle by the looks of it," said Aly nudging a still smoldering log with her foot. "But it looks like part of the town is still intact. It's just the edges that were destroyed."

"I wonder what happened to the survivors. If there are any." Kel added ominously. Then in her field commander voice she yelled, "Spread out search for anyone who might be left and if you find anyone bring them to the camp on the other side of the hill."

After an hour of searching they hadn't found one survivor of the attack. Aly began to worry. That's it she thought, frustrated I'm sending for Nawat he isn't far from here and maybe he and the crows saw something I haven't.

"Nawat! Nawat," Aly yelled at the mirror. When Nawat appeared looking serious Aly calmed down. "Nawat do you know what happened at Hillcrest?"

He nodded. "I suppose you want me to go there and check it out," he sighed.

"No, I want you and Fala to come here to the outskirts of town, so you can give me a report in person."

"Why bring Fala? The crows will take care of her."

"Because I want to see her and I'd feel better about it if you did."

"Alright duani I will be there in an hour or so maybe less." 


	4. A Night of Counsel

* * *

longer than normal and a bit serious but i hope you like it i enjoyed writing it

* * *

Nawat soared through the night sky as every now and then checking behind him to see how Fala was doing. His daughter wasn't used to the crow shape that she used now. Under normal circumstances her wouldn't have encouraged her to take it on but Aly had been insistent that he, Nawat, bring her along and to get to Hillcrest as soon as possible. 

As Hillcrest came into sight Nawat gasped (or he would had he been human at the moment) it the outer wall was ruined. He had heard rumors of giant monsters destroying the town, but to hear of it and see it are two totally different things.

Nawat and Fala landed near Aly's tent and when in to change from crow to human. Aly wasn't in the tent Nawat assumed she was discussing what to do with the other people in command. When dressed and Fala asleep he slipped out to look for his wife. He found her in one of the bigger tents, obviously a meeting place for the commanders, with a woman tall with fawn colored hair, a man who looked very like Aly, and a few other men he thought were knights; none of them noticed his presence.

"We should send out men to search the remaining parts of the town," said the fawn haired one.

Aly answered "We have to wait until we know what's in there before we sent anyone in there to possibly get. We have to wait for more information."

"And here it is," said Nawat stepped out of the shadows. There was a shuffle and Nawat heard swords start to unsheathe before Aly held up a hand and motioned to the others that he was a friend.

"My information bearer," Aly said by way of explanation. "And my husband, Nawat." She added as an after thought. Nawat saw the strawberry blonde knight give a start and Aly give him a warning look.

"Shouldn't the husband part come first," Nawat asked sly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Not when you have important information to tell us," Aly answered. Nawat smiled, gave a elegant bow and said;

"Yes, duani." Then switching moods completely he started to describe the many rumors of giant metal machines seen around the area. "It's my guess that these metal machines are the one who attacked Hillcrest the dogs that escaped from the town said that there was metallic clanging when the town was attacked."

"The dogs? Are you a wild mage," asked the brown haired, green eyed knight from the corner. Nawat looked at him and saw the inner light that marked him as a Gifted person.

"I am People," Nawat answered simply. The knight gave a slight humph, but didn't say any more.

"Anyone have any idea what these machines could be," asked Aly.

"Blayce's Death Machines," the lady knight said with certainty after a pause.

"Can't be, Kel," the green eyed knight breathed. "You killed him and his dog."

"Do you have another explanation," asked Kel her voice was curt, but contained a hint a desperation that become more evident the more she spoke. "Neal, he was a necromancer. Maybe he-"

"No, Kel. He's dead he can't come back," Neal said firmly.

"But-" Neal turned to the red-head in the corner and mouthed Merric, help me.

"No, Kel. He's gone don't bring him back in your mind," said Merric rising. Kel nodded and began look less panicked.

After Kel gained control of herself Aly asked, "Who's Blayce? What death machines?" Slowly Kel began to explain what had happened to her in Scanra; the kidnap of Haven's refugees, the search for them, the battle between Blayce and herself, and her eventual victory. "I understand that it can't be Blayce," Aly said, "but is it possible he left someone else to do his work. It doesn't even have to be someone it could be something, journals or records of his work. Do you see? If he kept records of what he did and how he did it then someone else could have come along and taken it and used the information to re-create these Death Machines."

"That's possible that's very possible," Neal said pacing back and forth, "If I remember correctly there was a library in the castle. He could have kept records and things there and Kel wasn't there books in the workroom as well?"

"Yes there was," Kel answered.

"Now if we could just find the guy whose doing this," muttered Aly. Two steps ahead of everyone else, thought Nawat admiringly. "Nawat-"

"I'm on it. The crows will find him. He is killing nestlings both crow and human. Speaking of nestlings you should go see Fala." The blonde knight rose to follow Aly. Nawat suddenly had the urge to say something nasty to the man, but he restrained himself.

"Oh, Nawat. This is my twin brother Alan," laughed Aly, she had apparently realized what he had been thinking. Alan smiled a little stiffly and shook hand with him and followed Aly out of the tent. Nawat watched then go and laughed at his own fleeting jealousy, then he too left leaving Kel, Neal, Owen, Merric, and Faleron alone.

* * *

"So you're married and have a daughter and I hadn't a clue," Alan said a little bitterly.

"Oh stop it Alan," Aly said playfully.

"I know I'm being stupid it's just weird. When we were younger we told each other everything and now you go off to the Copper Isles, get married, have a kid, and do who knows what else and I didn't know any of it," he ended vehemently.

"You know now," Aly said reasonably. "Now come see your niece." Aly pulled back the tent flap and revealed a sleeping Fala.

"Aly, she's beautiful." Aly's smiled was exactly like Alanna's when ever anyone complimented her children, proud and happy. Suddenly something occurred to Alan. "I'm an uncle," said sounding surprised. "Uncle Alan," he said tasting the words, "It doesn't sound that good does it?"

"Not really," giggled Aly.

"Mummy," said Fala groggily as she began to wake up.

"Shhh shhhh," soothed Aly, "go back to sleep baby. Hush hush. Yes that's right go back to sleep. Shhhhhh shhhhhhh," Aly crooned over her child a while longer before she turned to Alan and became the sister he remembered. "So you're a knight. Congrats Alan."

"Thanks Aly. Can we go to sleep now? I'm dead tired."

" 'kay."

"Will that Nawat be back tonight?"

"Humm. Yea probably."

"Then I'll go to sleep in my own tent."

"Right," Aly said sleepily as she began to fall asleep.

"Good-night Aly it was nice to see you again,"

"You too Alan. G'night."

* * *

you like? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW how'd you like things from Nawat's point of view or Alan's orginally i had just meant it to be about Kel and Aly but it's not shaping up like that the story kinda took on a life of it's own weird huh? 


	5. Going into Battle

Nawat was crouched on the ground listening intently to one of his crow cousins.

"We've found a man with light inside working on something in the middle of the village. He is with another man," the crow told Nawat. Nawat jerked to his feet.

"Thanks." With that he strode off to tell Aly.

Aly's eyebrows snapped together when she heard the news. "He's inside the village," she repeated.

"Yes and as far as the crows can make out he's with someone else." Aly paced back and forth Nawat could almost see an hear the gears whirring in her head.

"I'm calling the others," she muttered before she left the tent. Nawat waited patiently for her to come back with the others. The group trooped in a few minutes later with Kel at the head. After Aly told the knights where they thought the mage was. They began a very involved discussion about how to attack the central village. Aly and Nawat looked at each other this wasn't their playing field they stayed in the shadows, working behind the scenes. They let the knights with their shining swords and flashy fights work in the public eye.

That night Kel sat up late planning and strategizing the coming battle. She and the others had decided it was best to attack soon before the mage and who ever else was there realized the surrounding camp knew they were there.

The next morning Kel gathered the few soldiers they had and marched toward the center of the village, toward an unknown enemy. 


	6. Suspence

"They found us," squeaked Blayce, looking up from the scrying glass.

"I don't need magic to tell me that," growled Sulion, "I can see them coming over the ridge, you half witted moron."

"What'll we do," wailed Blayce pathetically.

"We? We? I think not, Blayce."

"B-b-but-"

"Shut up! Did you honestly think that I'd be caught plotting to over through the monarchy?"

"What about me," cried Blayce.

"What about you?" Sulion asked cruelly, "You've finished the Death Machines. Your part is done."

"My lord! You can't possibly intend to leave me here," Blayce said throwing himself at Sulion's feet.

"That's exactly what intend," spat Sulion.

"But what if you need more machines? What if you," Blayce floundered looking for reason for Sulion to keep him around.

Sulion narrowed his eyes in distaste as he stared down at the sniveling figure at his feet. He felt his lip curl, he enjoyed tormenting Blayce immensely. He never really meant to leave the mage in the village but it brought him vast amounts of amusement to see the man groveling before him begging for his life.

"Very well, you may leave the village with me," Sulion said with the air of one bestowing a great favor. "Now get up." Sulion emphasized the statement with a kick. Blayce let out a yelp, sounding like a wounded puppy. With that the lord left the room pleased with himself.

Blayce cradled the arm that Sulion had kicked, watching a black bruise appear on his sallow skin. He curled up in the corner and whimpered. "Someday, someday he'll get what he deserves," he thought. "Someday he'll be sorry he ever heard the name Blayce. He'll be sorry. I'll make sure he's sorry." Blayce fell asleep comforted by these thoughts.

Kel's small army marched through a deserted town, ready for anything. So far they had found nothing.

"Drat," thought Kel, "I hate suspense. Something happen already. We're been here over half an hour." 


	7. Worry

"Kel, dearest, you're going to make a wrinkle in that peerless forehead of yours."

"Hello, Neal," Kel said, her mouth twitching.

"What's wrong, Kel," he queried.

"That attack on Hillcrest."

"Kel!" Neal cried. "That was nearly two weeks ago."

"I fail to see how that matters." Neal let out a strangled noise of frustration.

"Merric! Tell Kel she's worrying too much," said Neal, pouncing on the knight as he came through the door.

"Kel, you're worrying too much," Merric told her uncertainly, looking at Neal like he'd gone mad. "What are you worrying to much about?"

"Hillcrest! She's worrying too much about Hillcrest," Neal ranted. "Nawat couldn't find anything and Aly said she would tell you if anything came up, but you insist on being paranoid."

"I am not paranoid," Kel stated calmly, "I'm cautious. I don't want a battle sneaking up on me."

"Nothing's going to sneak up on you," Neal said exasperatedly. "Mithros help me, we have look outs."

"They're not infallible, Neal."

"She's right, you know."

"It's been nearly a month since--"

"Two weeks," Kel interrupted.

"Whatever. And you're still carping about it. I know that famous stubbornness got you through page-dom and squire-hood, but do you have to keep it around when you're a knight?"

"He's making up words," Merric whispered to her. "I think we're annoying him."

"Yes, you're annoying him," Neal snapped. "We are in an exotic place and Kel's not enjoying it properly. She has that impending doom face. It's ruining my vacation fun." He plopped down into a nearby chair and pouted at her.

"We're not on vacation, Neal. We have a mission," said Kel, horrified.

"Is Neal throwing a fit again?" Faleron asked as he came through the door.

"Yes, " said Merric. "Come watch." Neal narrowed his green eyes at them as Faleron and Merric watched the scene unfold amusedly.

"I am forever misunderstood," Neal told the sky, throwing up his hands dramatically and giving up on the argument entirely. 


End file.
